Harbingers
Seth Human The final brother, Seth, does not feel that the Fates alone will aid them in their destiny. He has turned away from his brothers and delved in to the worship of the False Gods and the forbidden study of sorcery. He is a magic wielder without peer, and his powers stem not just from his studies, but are also augmented by the Fiends. He is the first and most powerful of their servants, and his name is synonymous with their manipulative ways. If the Fiends can corrupt one of the three most powerful men in creation, their reach is truly vast. Samuel Velios Karah Point in Gallia is far from the seat of the Arc Council, and the voices of the Fiends are very strong. They’re corrupting influence caused the newly-ascended Samuel to turn away from the Arc Council and separate his city-state, effectively making Gallia a rogue nation. Samuel has gained incredible power in return for his servitude, and has swayed all of the vel of Gallia to his side in a matter of years. His hatred for all non-vel life has caused his kin to disown the nation entirely, and all it would take is one brash action to cause and all-out civil war. Ju Troglodyte In ancient times the shaman of the troglodyte race worshiped the five gods, but at an unknown point they were turned by the Fiend Kha, the self-titled god of bloodshed. Ju is his strongest servant, and acts as the advisor to Nero. Nero heeds the words of the ancient crone strongly, because he naively believes that Kha has the best interest of the trog people in mind. Ju is the motivation behind Nero’s alliance with Vladimir, and without her influence the alliance would not continue. Qiao Ji – Hei Qiao Ji is a devotee of the goddess of passion, Jezebel, and through her profound seductive capabilities she has maneuvered herself into being the wife of Zhang Ren, the lord of Hei. Jezebel has tasked her with causing a civil war between the three nations of Sanzhou if they attempt to join the Alliance. Vladimir III of Kolvograd From the moment of his conception Vladimir III was marked by the Fiends to be the agent of their takeover of creation. Each of the four primary fiends gifted him with power beyond mortal comprehension, and through him they have begun to turn the world from the worship of the five gods. His plan for domination over the five churches is beautiful in its simplicity. The worship of the gods Tarish and Urtec are completely legal and free. The worshipers of the five churches inside of his empire are also allowed to worship freely, provided they can pay the incredibly high tax. Those that can’t must worship at the churches of the state, with these secretly being churches to the Fiends. As they’re powers grow, so do his, and as all the enemies of man are flocking to his banner, the Fiends’ plan for domination is coming to a head.